The primary objectives of this research proposal are 1) to investigate the pattern of utilization of mental health facilities (hospitals, clinics, service centers, etc.) by Black and Asian Americans in Seattle, 2) to determine the types of socio-emotional problems and response to current forms of therapeutic intervention, 3) to discover how minorities typically deal with behavioral disorders, and 4) to survey minority group awareness of, and resistances to, mental health services. Suggestions for programmatic changes in mental facilities will be sought. The method to be used in the proposed project include 1) a systematic analysis of the records of all Black and Asian Americans seeking psychotherapeutic services in mental health facilities in Seattle over the past several years (these records will be compared with those of two control groups of Caucasian patients); 2) the analysis of the 1970 census data on the geographic location of these minorities and the geocoding of the location of patients; and 3) a community survey in which respondents indicate their awareness of, and their resistances to, mental health facilities.